David Fennoy
|birth_place = Silver Spring, Maryland, U.S. |nationality = American |known_for = The Walking Dead as Lee Everett The Wolf Among Us as Bluebeard |spouse = Monique Fennoy |children = Michelle Fennoy |occupation = Voice actor |years_active = 1990–present }} David Henderson "Dave" Fennoy (born January 20, 1952) is an American voice actor. His video game roles include Lee Everett in The Walking Dead, Bluebeard in The Wolf Among Us, Gabriel the Warrior in Minecraft: Story Mode, and Finch in Tales from the Borderlands, all four of which have been developed from Telltale Games. Early life Fennoy was born in Silver Spring, Maryland and then moved to Cleveland, Ohio. He was a child actor at the Karamu House in Cleveland. In his senior year of high school, he was president of the theater club and directed as well as performed in several plays, before attending Macalester College in St Paul Minnesota as a theater major. Fennoy left college when he began touring as a professional musician. He later returned and graduated from Howard University with a degree in jazz studies and a guitar minor. Career Fennoy started as a DJ in the San Francisco bay area when he first became interested in voiceover work. He created a demo tape, which was seen by Joan Spangler, a talent agent in San Francisco, who signed him. He booked his first audition, a spot for the California Lottery; however, after quick success, things slowed down to a near halt. He began taking voiceover classes to remedy the situation. In 1989, an agent by the name of Leigh Gilbert invited Fennoy to sign with her agency in Los Angeles. He turned the offer down, as he was the morning DJ at local radio station KSOL at the time. In February 1990, the radio station fired Fennoy, so he contacted Gilbert and moved to Los Angeles. Once there, he quickly found himself voicing commercials, television promos and cartoons. One of his first jobs was as the voice of RoboCop in a telephonic RoboCop game. In 1990, he voiced his first character in an animated series, Dick Scott in New Kids on the Block. The following year, he voiced Bo Jackson in ProStars and later did many additional characters on Sonic the Hedgehog. In 2008, Fennoy began doing the five second voice-overs in the beginning of Hulu video clips. ("The following program is brought to you with limited commercial interruption by...") One of his most notable roles, if not the most notable, has been that of Lee Everett in The Walking Dead by Telltale Games. Personal life Fennoy lives with his wife, Monique. He used to lend his voice to radio until it was suggested to him by a colleague that he should attempt to pursue work as a voice actor. He has since made a homemade voice acting studio in the basement of his house. Filmography Animation Film Video games Live-action References External links * * * Interview with Dave Fennoy Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American radio DJs Category:African-American male actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors